Hello Hello
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: Tem alguém em casa? -SM


**HELLO HELLO [UA**_  
_  
x**x**x**x**

_Hello, hello, is anyone home?_  
(Hello, hello, tem alguém em casa?)  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone_  
(Hello, hello, só atenda ao telefone)

**Julho – 2007**

Eu devia saber. Eu realmente, realmente deveria saber que eu estava agindo como um bobo apaixonado. Quero dizer, ela não gosta de mim. Eu tenho certeza. Toda a Hogwarts High – melhor escola de Londres, obrigada – me dizia. Eu, Sirius Black, simplesmente não queria ver. Eu nunca vi. Eu estava cego.

Agora você pergunta: O QUE ACONTECEU? E eu respondo: QUEM me aconteceu. E você pergunta: QUEM ACONTECEU? E, por fim, eu respondo: MARLENE MCKINNON.

E quem é ela? Bom, ela é a garota mais incrível de todo o mundo. Risonha, engraçada, divertida, apaixonante, confiável, adorável, linda, inteligente, esperta, gentil, carinhosa, solidária, alegre, talentosa, fofa...

Quero dizer, eu estava total e completamente apaixonado pela garota. Eu estava mais bobo apaixonado que o James, e isso é extremamente esquisito. Eu falava do movimento dos cabelos mel dela (tudo bem, isso eu copiei de um livro, mas falei mesmo assim), do brilho de seus olhos da mesma cor. Eu não a chamava de gostosa, e sim de maravilhosa. Eu não morria de vontade de pegar na bunda (e que bunda...) dela, e sim na MÃO dela. E sabe por que tudo isso?

Não é porque eu sou gay, porque eu não sou.

É porque eu estava – tudo bem, _estou_ – completamente apaixonado por ela. E, bom... Cara... Eu pedi pra ficar com ela, e ela aceitou. Ela ACEITOU, sabe, e a gente ficou ficando por umas três semanas. Eu estava totalmente na dela – adorava até o jeito como ela gritava "Six!" quando eu falava algo idiota. E ela... Ela...

Estamos nas férias de verão e ela não me atende. Desde o primeiro dia. Eu liguei pra ela cada dia dessa semana, e hoje já é sexta-feira e ela não me atendeu. Eu estou ficando louco. Será que ela gosta de mim de verdade, como eu gosto dela? Porque não parece. Ela não me atende. Por mais que eu tente.

Eu sei que sou patético.

Joguei-me no sofá branco da sala. Ah, sim, eu moro sozinho num apartamento em Highgate, o que fica perto da escola onde eu, James, Peter, Remus, Marlene, Lily e Mary estudamos. Até meu apartamento é legal, e eu não sou. Apesar de várias garotas darem em cima de mim, eu nunca tive uma namorada fixa. Na verdade, tive sim, mas eu não gostei dela como eu gosto da Marlene. Eu sou LOUCO por ela. Eu faria QUALQUER COISA por ela.

Agora me diga, por que ela não atende ao telefone? Não custa. A mão lindinha dela não vai cair, e ela não vai ficar surda com a minha voz. ELA TEM QUE ME ATENDER. Eu preciso sair com ela de novo, vê-la sorrir pra mim de novo...

Eu me tornei ROMÂNTICO por causa dela. Como ela pode me rejeitar?

Acho que vou ali na esquina (sim, onde sempre tem puta rodando bolsinha) me matar um pouquinho.

_I opened up my life to you_  
(Eu abri minha vida pra você)  
_I told you everything I knew_  
(Eu te contei tudo que eu sabia)  
_You listened so closely to_  
(Você ouviu tão próximo)  
_You listened so close when love was just a way out_  
(Você ouviu tão perto quando o amor estava longe)  
_But you're going deaf now_  
(Mas você está ficando surda agora)  
_Yeah you turn your head around_  
(Sim, você mudou sua cabeça)

**Agosto – 2007**

Eu retiro tudo que eu disse sobre a Marlene. Ela é uma vaca. Só isso.

Ok, ela não é uma vaca. Eu que sou. PUTA QUE PARIU, EU SOU UMA VACA DE FAZER ISSO!

Eu abri minha vida pra ela, contei coisas que nem o James, meu melhor amigo, sabia. Eu contei tudo que eu sabia, respondia tudo que ela perguntava. Ela me ouviu. Ela atendeu ao telefone três dias depois de eu desistir e falou que era porque ela tinha viajado e esquecido de me avisar.

Mentirosa. Ela tinha cansado de mim, e eu sentia isso, porque ela não correspondia mais meus beijos com ânimo. De pegador eu passei a me sentir um menino idiota, uma criança ansiosa pelo primeiro amor.

E, sabe... Eu deixei de sair com meus amigos um mês todo só pra ligar para ela, só para andar até o outro lado do bairro para vê-la. Era como se eu estivesse cego, surdo e mudo, porque ela me fazia de gato e sapato. Ela me deixava esperando na porta do boliche e ligava só dias depois, dizendo que teve compromisso de última hora. Ela arrancava meu coração do meu próprio peito e usava para jogar pingue-pongue (ok, isso foi uma metáfora... o que é metáfora?).

O que eu quero dizer é que eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, mas gostava de tentar fazê-la gostar de mim. Complicado, eu sei, mas é mais complicado ainda quando você sente isso.

Só que eu não podia agüentar mais aquilo. Estávamos no meio de agosto e ela não me ligara uma única vez, nem para dizer oi. Eu passava dias e dias sentado no sofá, olhando pro telefone e morrendo de alegria toda vez que ele tocava, para em seguida morrer de decepção ao ver que não era ela. Eu até tentei falar com a Lily, mas não tive coragem. E se ela contasse para a Marlene? Eu seria MAIS pisado ainda. Porque ela fazia isso comigo: me pisava.

E foi pensando nisso que eu liguei pra ela novamente, mas para o celular. Ela me atendeu no quarto ou quinto toque, quando eu já estava quase desistindo.

Com a voz doce que ela tinha, me perguntou por que eu ligara. Eu estava pronto para falar tudo, mas não saiu. Eu não podia simplesmente falar aquilo, sendo que eu gostava dela mais do que gostava de mim e de qualquer um no mundo. Foi aí que eu disse que ligara por engano, pensando ser minha prima Marlene, e desliguei, afobado.

Perdi minha capacidade marota de pensar em desculpas por causa dela. Parei de ver programas pornográficos para pensar no corpo dela. Passei a ouvir as bandas que ela gostava só para ter algo para comentar quando ligasse novamente.

Eu era o passatempo dela, e o pior é que gostava disso. Sim, eu gostava, porque assim eu tinha a atenção dela. E quem me garantia que ela não pudesse se apaixonar por mim, como naquelas histórias com finais felizes?

Não, você não precisa falar que eu sou um idiota. Eu já tenho Remus e eu mesmo para ficar repetindo isso.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home? _  
(Hello, hello, tem alguém em casa?)  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone_  
(Hello, hello, só atenda ao telefone)  
_You'll be sorry to hear I"m doing fine now_  
(Você vai sentir remorso de ouvir que eu estou bem)  
_Sorry to hear you're without me now_  
(Remorso de ouvir que está sem mim agora)

**Setembro – 2007**

Foi apenas um dia antes do recomeço das aulas que eu tive coragem de fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo sabendo que eu TINHA que parar com a obsessão de ligar para ela, peguei o telefone e disquei o número que poderia discar de olhos fechados. Eu tremia. Meu rosto, que já era pálido, mais parecia o rosto de um morto do que o de um cara que está morrendo de amores por alguém.

E ela me atendeu no primeiro toque. Eu nem precisei ficar falando "atende, atende, ateeeeende".

- Marlene, é o Sirius. – exclamei, sério. Meu braço começou a se sacudir violentamente, mas eu o segurei com a outra mão. Eu precisava falar tudo aquilo que estava segurando há meses.  
- Oi. – ela respondeu, meio seca. Nem estranhei, já que ela sempre era assim comigo.  
- Marlene, eu... – hesitei. – Essa é a primeira vez que você não demora a me atender.  
- O celular estava perto de mim. – mais uma resposta seca. – Tudo bem?  
- Tudo bem. E você?  
- Eu estou bem.

Silêncio. Eu posso ouvir a respiração dela do outro lado da linha, como se ela soubesse o motivo de eu ligar.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – consegui dizer, massageando a testa. Senti vontade de me dar um tapa na cara, mas eu não sou tão masoquista. Só meio louco.  
- Pode falar.  
- Eu... – vacilei novamente. – Você. Você, Marlene.  
- Eu o quê? – Marlene indagou. Eu tive certeza de que ela estava dando o sorrisinho de canto de lábio que ela sempre dava.  
- Você me trata como um cachorro. – ignorando o fato de que ela me chama de cachorro desde a primeira série. – De verdade, Marlene. Desde que nós começamos a ficar, voc—  
- Você vai terminar o que nós nem começamos, Six?

Droga. Ela me pegou.

- Eu queria começar, Marlene. Mas você... você...

Você o quê? Você me trata como uma pedra no seu sapato? Você não corresponde meu sentimento? Você só me faz sofrer?

Tudo aquilo me pareceu patético demais. De repente eu senti vontade de desligar o telefone e me esconder, para nunca mais ter que encarar aquilo, mas eu não era tão fraco, no final das contas. Suspirei várias vezes, e ouvi Marlene fazer o mesmo, impaciente. Vaca. Ela não tem idéia de como minhas contas de telefone encareceram depois que eu comecei com essa paixão maluca por ela.

- Eu o que, Sirius?

Suspirei mais uma vez. "EU O QUÊ?". Porra, a menina me tinha nas mãos e sabia disso. Por que é que eu ficava daquele jeito com ela?

_You blew up the world I built for us_  
(Você explodiu o mundo que eu construi pra gente)  
_Destroyed our secret universe_  
(Destruiu nosso universo secreto)  
_Threw out the dress I put in you_  
(Jogou fora o vestido que eu coloquei em você)  
_Making me fell like I've been used_  
(Fazendo-me sentir usado)  
_And now I'm reminded_  
(E agora eu fui lembrado)  
_That I was just blinded_  
(De que eu estava cego)

**Outubro – 2007**

- Você destruiu o mundo que eu construí pra nós dois, Lene.

As lágrimas saiam rapidamente dos meus olhos. Desde que começamos a namorar (no primeiro dia de aula, ela veio me pedir desculpas e disse que gostava de verdade de mim. Bom, eu acreditei), era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo. Quem chorava era ela, não eu.

Mas acho que já deu pra ver quem é o homem da relação.

- Como você acha que eu fiquei quando vi você se agarrando com um idiota, Marlene? Com o vestido que EU te dei? Dois dias depois do nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro? – eu continuava chorando, como tinha chorado poucas vezes antes. – Desde que essa porra começou eu só me sinto usado, pisado! Eu pensei que você era certinha, confiável, que nunca me trairia, que nunca faria nada para me machucar!

- Eu já disse que eu estava bêbada, Sirius!

Bêbada. Claro. Bêbada de diversão por me ter rastejando aos pés dela.

- Isso não justifica nada! Como VOCÊ ficaria se me visse agarrado com outra?  
- Eu faria o mesmo, Sirius, mas v—  
- MENTIRA! – ela se calou. Uma poça começava a se formar na minha camisa, mas eu não estava muito preocupado. – Você agradeceria por ter uma chance de terminar comigo!  
- Sirius, não diz isso!  
- Digo! Eu estava CEGO quando me apaixonei por você!

Desliguei o telefone, mas me arrependi na hora. Eu não tinha terminado a conversa, ou seja, teria que cuidar disso depois. Mais problemas pra mim, só pode...

Então aconteceu algo realmente estranho: o telefone tocou. Atendi, depois do susto, e me assustei mais ainda quando ouvi a voz dela.

- Dá pra deixar de ser infantil?  
- Agora EU estou sendo infantil? Não fui eu que só brinquei com você o tempo todo!  
- De onde você tirou isso?  
- Das suas atitudes.  
- Sirius, presta atenção no que você está dizendo...

Aquilo me deixou realmente bravo.

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ **FAZENDO**! – gritei, levantando do sofá e andando nervoso pela sala. Senti vontade de socar a parede, mas me contive. – Presta atenção, Marlene!

Mais silêncio. Mais suspiros.

- Acabou. Pode tirar sua aliança. – então eu desliguei o telefone de novo. E, dessa vez, não me arrependi.

_(n/a: aqui eu pulei um refrão porque ia ficar MUITO repetitivo)._

_I'm doing fine_  
(Eu estou bem)  
_You'll be alright_  
(Você vai ficar bem)  
_Maybe you'll think of me tonight_  
(Talvez vá pensar em mim à noite)  
_You're doing fine_  
(Você está bem)  
_I'll be alright_  
(Eu vou ficar bem)  
_Just give me time_  
(Só me dê tempo)

**Novembro – 2007**

Hoje faz um mês que eu terminei com ela e que eu voltei a ter a vida de sempre. Um mês do dia em que ela me mandou várias mensagens no celular, dizendo estar arrependida. Um mês desde o dia em que eu comecei a ficar bem.

Eu estou bem. E sei que ela não está sofrendo como diz estar. Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem. Eu nunca vou perdoar o que ela fez comigo; eu fiquei obcecado por LIGAR para ela. Por ligar para uma garota que só me pisou o tempo todo, que me traiu na cara dura, que sempre achava alguma desculpa para me enganar!

Me arrependo do bobo apaixonado que fui por vários meses. Me arrependo de um dia ter falado que "ela é a garota mais incrível de todo o mundo". Total.

Só que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Não de um jeito apaixonado, só de pensar mesmo. Ela não sai da minha cabeça, por mais que eu fique repetindo que preciso esquecê-la.

Eu escuto Switchfoot e lembro dela. Eu olho pro telefone e lembro dela.

Eu inventei uma musiquinha para cantar quando ela não me atendesse!

Talvez eu devesse falar com ela e dizer que ela não sai da minha cabeça, mas, bom, e aí? O que ela faria? Me faria acreditar que podíamos dar certo juntos se eu tentasse só mais uma vez? Não quero ser enganado de novo, muito obrigado.

O que eu preciso é tempo. Tempo, tempo e tempo.

Mas e quando esse tempo acabar?

Quero dizer, eu estou me sentindo mal porque ouvi dizer que ela está com remorso do que fez, e odeia ouvir dizer que eu estou completamente bem, ao contrário dela. E eu estou bem, mas estou sentindo remorso por isso. A verdade é que eu ainda me importo com ela, mesmo que não deva mais me importar. Só que, junto a essa importância tem o orgulho, o medo e a raiva do que ela fez alguns meses atrás. As lembranças de como foi ficar com ela pela primeira vez, de como riam de mim quando eu a seguia pela escola só pra ver seu cabelo balançando pra lá e pra cá.

Como alguém pode ser tão idiota como eu? Ela brincou comigo, ela me magoou e aqui estou eu, morrendo de vontade de falar com ela e beijá-la de novo. Porque, não, eu não fiquei com mais ninguém depois dela. Cada vez que eu chegava perto de uma menina, lembrava dos lábios dela, de como o gloss rosa dela costumava melecar toda a minha boca, e, conseqüentemente, não a beijava.

Até a vontade de ligá-la voltou. Eu e a maldita obsessão pelo telefone.

Acho que eu nasci pra ser cachorro.

_Hello, hello, is anyone home? _  
(Hello, hello, tem alguém em casa?)  
_Hello, hello, just pick up the phone_  
(Hello, hello, só atenda ao telefone)  
_I don't wanna hear you're doing fine now_  
(Eu não quero ouvir que você está bem agora)  
_Don't wanna hear I'm without you now_  
(Não quero ouvir que estou sem você agora)

**Dezembro – 2007**

Hoje é o aniversário da Marlene. Aqui estamos nós, na festinha dela, observando-a enquanto ela corta o bolo. Ela tem um novo namorado, mas também tem a mesma aparência de quando brigamos pela última vez. Eu sentia só de olhar para ela que ainda havia algo ali, mas ela não queria que eu percebesse.

Porque ah, sim, eu liguei para ela. Várias vezes. E ela não me atendeu, nem respondeu minhas mensagens, nem olhou na minha cara por mais de dez segundos. Talvez pareça patético, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me livrar do sentimento por ela. É como se fosse mais forte do que eu, e estivesse aqui todo o tempo, me sufocando, me obrigando a fazer coisas que eu não quero.

Hello. Eu sou um pateta.

- Sirius, você tem certeza de que está bem? – James me deu outro tapinha amigável na cara. Se eu não estivesse mais preocupado em divagar, certamente rebateria. – SIRIUS, não me ignora, homem!

Virei o rosto para ele. Sabe, eu sinto um pouco de inveja dele. Sempre bem com todo mundo, forte, simpático, namorando a garota que ele quer, sorrindo para todo mundo. Eu nunca consegui ser assim, talvez por ser um idiota. Só eu fui capaz de me apaixonar pela Marlene.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu. – claro, porque James sabe mais de mim do que eu mesmo. – Ela, James.

- Ainda nessa? – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Oh, Sirius, você sabe que eu gostaria de fazer algo por você, mas eu já te chamei de idiota por cair na dela mil vezes. Quem tem que perceber que você está sendo um mané é você mesmo.

- Ela está bem, James. Eu não fiz nada quando ela ainda estava mal.

Foi aí que eu finalmente compreendi o que estava acontecendo. Eu queria que ela gostasse de mim o tempo todo, que se arrastasse por mim do mesmo modo que eu me arrastei por ela, e foi por isso que não dei valor quando ela estava mal.

E é por isso que eu não quero ouvir que ela está bem agora. Porque significa que eu perdi.

- Você vai superar. – James colocou uma mão no meu ombro. – Já parou com a obsessão pelo telefone?

Dei uma risadinha. SÓ ele para me fazer dar risada quando eu descubro o carma da minha vida.

- Ainda não. Eu sinto vontade de ligá-la toda vez que olho pro telefone.

- _Hello, hello... Just pick up the phone_...

- O que é isso? – indaguei, franzindo a testa.

- Uma música por aí. – ok, ficou na mesma. – Eu sei que você deve odiar ouvir que ela está bem agora, Sirius, mas você vai superar isso um dia.

James não tem idéia de como eu espero esse dia. Porque eu não quero me apaixonar assim nunca mais.

_I'm without you now_  
(Eu estou sem você agora)  
_I'm without you_  
(Eu estou sem você)

**HELLO HELLO é uma música da banda americana PARAMORE.**


End file.
